


The Date

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: Dates, Don’t read if you ship her hardcore with any of the brothers, F/F, Gen, Other, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: When half of the Asahina brothers see Ema leaving for a date, they can’t help but snoop to check out the competition. Unfortunately, they’re in for a rude awakening about Ema’s romantic life.





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts since 2016, so I spruced it up a little. I hope you find it amusing.

"Bye-bye, Chi-chan," Louis said as he waved the only girl of the household goodbye. "Have lots of fun!"

Once she was out the door, Louis turned to find six of his brothers staring intently at him. 

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

They all fidgeted. Azusa, Yuusuke, and Subaru looked away as if they'd been caught taking the last cookie.

"Where is Onee-chan going?" Wataru whined as he bounced from foot to foot. 

"She looked rather dressed up," Azusa said softly. 

Tsubaki clasped his hands in front of him and sighed. "She looked so pretty. I could have eaten her right when I saw her." He mimed kissing as he wrapped his arms around his waist and continued sighing. 

Juli hissed and began screaming at Tsubaki from his place on Louis's shoulder. It took several minutes until the hairstylist calmed him.

"There, there, Juli-san. Tsubaki-nii isn't that bad. That might be a bit much. I agree."

Fuuto scoffed. "What I want to know, is why she was dressed like she was going on a date. Nee-san should know that she's mine by now."

"Why you little-!" Yuusuke growled. "She's not a thing! You can't own her!"

Before Yuusuke could hit Fuuto, Azusa grabbed his arm and shook his head, but he glared at the idol nonetheless.

"Of course Chi-chan looks like she's going on a date, Chi-chan is going on a date," Louis explained casually, as if he were talking about the weather.

"What!?" they shouted out of sync. Even Subaru found himself yelling.

"Chi-chan is going on a date. I did her hair for her. She has such soft hair," Louis said approvingly. 

"Who the hell is she going out with?" Fuuto hissed like a wet cat.

"A very nice human, or so I'm told," Louis responded. "She looked so happy, so I am happy for her." 

Juli nodded and proceeded to exalt his approval of Ema's date over the "wild animals" of the condo. 

"I've gotta see this for myself," Fuuto declared, walking off toward the door Ema had left through. 

"Wow, Fuu-kun, how are you gonna find Onee-chan?"

Fuuto smirked, "I have my ways."

Tsubaki shrugged. "Count me in."

Azusa sighed. "I'd better go and make sure they don't do anything too stupid."

"Yay! We're gonna spy on Onee-chan! We've gotta make sure this guy isn't a threat."

"Oy, Wataru," Yuusuke grumbled. "We should respect her wishes. If she wanted us to know about this guy, she would have said something." Nevertheless, Yuusuke followed his brothers out the door, with a blushing Subaru not far behind.

Left alone in the entryway, Louis sighed. "Oh dear. I don't think they are ready, Juli-san."

"I'll say. Those filthy animals are in for a rude awakening. Always so full of themselves. They'd better not ruin Chi-chan's date, or else I'll give 'em what for."

.....

Fuuto glanced behind him, pushing his sunglasses further onto his nose and adjusting his hoodie. "You guys are going to ruin my cover with all the noise you're making. Nee-san will hear us coming a mile away."

"Shut up," Yuusuke barked, only to be shushed by the other four.

Fuuto grinned triumphantly and marched into the park. 

Ema wasn't hard to spot, waiting on a bench under an oak tree. The brothers all sighed dreamily as they took in her summery pink dress. Louis had done her hair in a French twist, pulling her soft brown strands into an elegant, low ponytail.

Wataru was about to march over to Ema, but Azusa and Fuuto grabbed him by the collar as all of them ducked behind the nearest bushes.

For a few minutes, the only sound was the soft chirping of the summer bugs and the splashing of the park fountain. But then, they heard Ema’s melodic laugh.

They watched as her face lit up and she raised a hand to wave. Her pink lips parted and her smile grew. “Over here, Kei-chan!”

As one, the brothers turned, spotting a taller, stylish girl in ripped skinny jeans and an oversized track sweatshirt. “Yo,” Kei called, raising one hand in greeting and flashing a grin. “Sorry I’m late, Ema. I hope you weren’t waiting too long.”

Wataru’s lips pulled into a pout. “Who is that skinny, pretty guy?”

Yusuke recoiled. “Oy, don’t be rude. That’s Momomiya Kei-san,” he said. “She was the track star at our high school. She and Ema were in the same class for first and third year.”

Azusa observed the newcomer. “Based on her jacket, I’m going to assume she goes to Ema’s university as well.”

“The real question,” Tsubaki began, making his presence known again, “is what she’s doing here. I thought our precious sister was going on a date.”

Subaru felt his stomach drop as he watched the two women interact. “What if this is the date?”

Tsubaki and Wataru laughed at the notion. 

“Onee-chan doesn’t like girls that way! She would have told us!”

Azusa frowned as the two girls linked hands. “Are you sure? None of us have the best track record when it comes to actually listening to Ema’s feelings instead of our own.”

The other five looked away in shame, remembering all the times they’d forced their feelings onto the only girl of their household. 

“We suck,” Tsubaki mumbled after a long stretch of silence.

Subaru bit his lip and closed his eyes. “Yeah.”

Back under the shade of the tree, Kei offered a small box to Ema. The packaging was plain, though Kei had spruced up the brown craft paper with some pink ribbon. Ema’s squeal upon opening the flap brought the boys’ attention back. 

“Oh my goodness!! It’s so cuteee! How did you find one?” Ema’s smile was so wide, she could have eclipsed the moon. It made 7 hearts a melt. “They’re all sold out everywhere!”

Fuuto spotted a little zombie plushie now cradled in Ema’s palms. 

Kei blushed, scratching behind her head and glancing away. “I might have snuck off during the track trip to buy one for you...”

“Oh, Kei!” Ema swatted her shoulder. “You could have gotten in trouble.”

Kei leaned down a kissed Ema’s nose. “So what? I’m not in high school anymore. If I want to spoil my girlfriend, then I will.”

Ema wrinkled her nose playfully before leaning up to pull her partner into a proper kiss. “You’re incorrigible.”

Kei smiled as their lips met. “That’s why you love me.” 

Wataru, overwhelmed by seeing Ema with someone, dashed out of the bushes and ran up to her, shouting, “Onee-chan!”

The other five stumbled after him, freezing when Ema and Kei broke the kiss and spotted the six boys.

“Yusuke?” Kei asked in surprise.

“Uh,” Yusuke weakly waved a hand, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. “Hey, there.”

Kei subconsciously moved in front of Ema when the boys came closer, but Ema gently stepped around her.

“Wataru-chan, everybody...” Ema scanned their faces. “What are you doing here?”

“We came to spy on your date,” Wataru blurted before his brothers could slap a hand over his mouth.

Ema frowned. “That’s awfully rude,” she said sending pointed looks at the older boys.

Kei looked between the six boys and her girlfriend. “If Yusuke is here, does that mean this lot are all your brothers?”

Ema sighed, her indignation slipping away. “Yeah, they are.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and reached for Kei’s hand. “This isn’t the way I was planning to do it, but Kei, meet my family.” Ema shifted nervously before finally looking up at the men who had been chasing her. “Everybody, meet Kei, my girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my self-indulgent idea! I just wondered, what if, after everything, Ema was just happens to be into girls and too shy to say anything.


End file.
